Game Night
by MoronicPaladin
Summary: The Son and Briefs families come together for a joint family game night. When Tarble comes along with a guest,who knows what's going to happen. (TarbleXBroly shenanigans)
_Author's notes:This is my first fic on this site and it was rather well received on my tumblr ( ) It was suggested that I post it here by_ _Tie-dyed-Trickster_ _,the one who inspired this piece. It was edited by_ _BringingYaoiback_ _on Tumblr. Without further adieu,the story._

* * *

Broly stood silently, Tarble clinging to his arm. He managed to convince Broly to wear a shirt, sleeveless but it's a start. A kitten's face covered the tank top. Broly picked it out oddly enough. (To think,that big teddy bear almost killed his brother.)

"Okay, now Broly. Kakarot's gonna be at this event...Now's the time to show how far you've come, so no Super Saiyan okay? We're all friends here." Tarble said calmly. Broly simply opened the door of Capsule corp. The main room had been mostly cleared out, a low table in its center surrounded by bean bag whole Briefs family was ready, Trunks having ate almost half the popcorn. The Son family was running late as usual.

"Tarble...And Broly...You're finally here." Bulma said.

Tarble would have spoken but Broly put out a finger. "We are sorry for our lack of punctuality, forgive us." Broly said calmly. He ended it with a bow and Bulma looked at Vegeta.

The look on her face gave it all away. " _Is this seriously the guy that almost killed you?"_ She looked back to the two saiyans in her doorway. "You certainly taught him manners...Well come in, make yourself comfortable." She began to walk to the kitchen, Trunks handed her an empty bowl as she walked past. She let out a sigh, grabbed the bowl, then lightly bonked him with it.

Trunks was about to make a comment but then Broly sat next to him. His knees were tucked up to his chest and he stared off into the distance. Trunks clenched up, last he saw of Broly he almost had his spine broken...He looked to Broly's "Ball and Chain" only to see him enter the kitchen behind Bulma...Just his luck.

"So...Um...How did you and my uncle meet?" Trunks asked awkwardly.

"When Ka-...Goku...and his sons launched me into space...I hit his spacecraft…" Broly replied, Trunks tried not to laugh. Broly looked at Trunks...He started to laugh himself...Not the laugh that echoed in his mind days after the fight, but a genuine laugh.

"Sorry we're late, Goten couldn't find his shoe!" Chi-Chi called opening the door,the boys shortly behind her. Goten clugg to Chi-Chi's leg as soon as he saw Broly.

Trunks mouthed " _Help me"_ to his partner in crime and Gohan looked like he was about to vault over his mother to get to Broly. Broly looked at the Son family then looked to his knees. Tarble ran into the room.

"BROLY DON'T...Oh...Um...This is awkward…" Tarble stood in the kitchen doorway, a bowl of chips in his arms and partially scattered on the floor. Trunks plucked one that had fallen close to him and ate it. Saiyans (Half or No) follow the three second rule like a law. Goten approached Trunks, looking at Broly as he moved. Gohan had tried to grab his collar but he fumbled over Chi-Chi.

Broly looked at the youngest of the Son boys…"I'm sorry….For everything..."He looked away from the Son family, shame covering his features.

Tarble handed off the chips to Trunks before moving to Broly. "That was the past Broly, I'm sure they know you're sorry...Right?" Tarble looked to Gohan, then to Goten. Goten was eating the chips in Trunks's lap and Gohan was looking away as if he didn't notice Tarble. Vegeta, at this point, was tired of the whole affair. He got up and went to the Gravity Chamber.

"A whole hour...That's got to be a new record." Bulma said, her voice half a laugh. The tension gradually wore away but returned in various ways throughout the night...Mainly when Goku finally arrived. Chi-Chi seemed half ready to pound her husband into the dirt, Goten and Gohan had to try to calm their mother, and Goku was cowering behind Bulma. Behind every powerful man, is a more powerful woman...Or at least a scarier one.

Once that died down, Goku sat beside Chi-Chi and Bulma called Vegeta into the room. Vegeta threw himself down into the bean bag chair beside Bulma, Tarble to his left. They started with Uno, it went on slow and steadily until Goku broke the murmur.

"Say,Tarble...Why couldn't your wife make it? Was she busy or something?" He said.

Tarble laid down his cards and sighed. "She...She passed away about a week after our last visit…" Tarble sighed. Light gasps echoed in the room.

"Oh my...Tarble...I'm so-"

"No...It's okay. You didn't know. Her people have a relatively short life span...She was happy to spend it with me..." Tarble said, ending with a slight sniffle. Vegeta looked off, his brow showing his internal grief. Tarble's brow had the same arch, but his face showed it all the more.

"A-Anyway...Vegeta…." Tarble looked to his brother, who looked back to him. "Draw four ,then two...Then two more...Then another two...Uno….Draw two more...I win." He said with a satisfied look on his face.

"DID YOU HAVE ALL THE DRAW CARDS!?" Vegeta yelled standing up.

"He doesn't...I have the rest. Reverse, draw two, draw four, draw two." Bulma said placing cards down. Goku started giggling as Vegeta's face grew redder and redder from rage. Broly couldn't help but grow red too. The game moved on, ending up at Broly. He leaned to Trunks, who had been explaining the game to him as they went. The boy gave whispers, a fiendish smile soon creased Broly's face.

"Reverse...SKIP TURN!" He exclaimed laying the two cards down, he burst into maniacal laughter. Trunks jumped up.

"I SAID JUST PLAY THE SKIP TURN!" He yelled.

"It's like Gohan said...All is fair in Uno…" Broly snickered. Goten was giggling madly now, Trunks looked at his best friend.

"6" Goten said, knowing doing any other fiendish moves would have jeopardized their friendship...That comes later...

"Goten...I swear to Dende if you buy that railroad…" Gohan hissed to his brother, clenching the vibrant Monopoly money tightly.

"I'm gonna do it...But...Me and my business partner here do accept bribes…" Goten said, Trunks giving a sly grin.

"THAT'S NOT HOW MONOPOLY WORKS,YOU'RE BEING UNREASONABLE!" He stood up, almost knocking Goten over.

Broly looked at Tarble. " _What is even going on?"_ He mouthed.

" _I don't even know."_ Tarble mouthed back. Broly had been bankrupt for about 4 turns now, along with Goku. Goku was sitting and watching while Broly was lying on the floor, getting acquainted with Mr. Briefs's cat. He eventually fell asleep on the floor, the cat on his back.

"Is anyone gonna wake him up?" He heard softly.

"Not me." Goku's voice came out.

"Are we gonna finish this game or do you accept that I'm-"

"Cram it Vegeta, that Chance card was BS and you know it!" Gohan's voice piped up, hoarse from most of the screaming. Vegeta gave a 'Humph' and more voices mumbled.

"Broly...Come on...You gotta get up...We have to get back soon…" Tarble's voice cooed, Broly's eyes flickering a bit. "Come on big guy." Tarble said again. Broly rolled over slowly, the cat slipping off. Tarble tried to shake Broly awake, but to no avail. Broly reached out, pulling Tarble into a sleepy embrace on the floor. Bulma tried to hold in giggles as she got her camera.

"Br-Broly..Come on...Let go…"Tarble ordered blushing. Broly readjusted his hug, nuzzling Tarble like a child would do to a stuffed toy. Tarble was blushing furiously and wriggling. He managed to get an arm free and started to push against Broly's chest."Broly...Stop it...BROLY!" Tarble shouted at the end, Broly's eyes snapping open. He lunged upright,Tarble still in his arms. He looked down to the small, frazzled Saiyan. His eyes widened, heart racing and face a bright crimson. He hastily put Tarble down. He looked at the varied expressions in the room. Vegeta looked like he could jump in and kill Broly any minute.

 **"** **So...Um...Who's winning?"**


End file.
